


Dance Little Omega

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alpha Amenadiel, Alpha Azrael, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Mazikeen, Alpha Uriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auction, Beta Charlotte - Freeform, Beta Chloe, Beta Trixie, Biting, Bondage, Bonding, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Dark, Depression, Double Anal Penetration, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Heat, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Jealous Lucifer, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Games, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Dan, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Lucifer, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, hurt Dan, very dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Dan hated that he had been born an Omega, and that was why he hid it. He didn't want to belong to some Alpha that only saw him as a breeding machine. After trying to make it work with Chloe, but failing and going into heat, is his secret revealed and he is sold at auction. Little does Dan know that being sold to the devil Lucifer Morningstar would change his life.Lucifer saw no need for an Omega, after all he did rule over hell. Yet, when he goes to auction and buys one feisty Omega, he knows that he has found the perfect one. The only problem is that at the auction there were others that wanted Dan as well and will do whatever it takes to take the Omega from Lucifer.





	Dance Little Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Updating and posting new stories. Everything will be updated, even if it is space. This may even change because it is early, but I promise it will be updated. If you don't like the tags, then don't read. Other than that, enjoy!

He just stood there, waiting in the line to be sold off. The cold steel of the restraints around his wrists digging into his skin, forcing his arms behind his back, and yet he refused to show weakness to the Alpha’s sitting in the crowd. Just looking at them made his stomach churn, and he let a low growl escape from his gagged mouth. He was rewarded with one of the Beta guards smacking him upside the head. If he wasn’t restrained the way he was, then he would have lashed out at the guards. Yet he knew exactly how he had ended up the stage. Being an Omega, society believed that he belonged with an Alpha, though he tried to show he didn’t need an Alpha. He tried to make it work with a Beta, and heck he worked with her. He fooled everyone he worked with to believe that he was a Beta, and was happy. But as society would predict, it didn’t last. Dan Espinoza knew he was too blame, for he didn’t give Chloe the support she needed, and for that, it sent him into an early heat. Once that happened, Dan didn’t put up a fight when the Omega Round Up came and collected him. It hurt because he had fooled them to think he was a Beta, and then they all found out the truth. Now he was watching the Omega that had been in front of him being sold, and knowing he was next. He was thankful that he was only naked from the waist up, for it kept the Alpha’s in the crowd from assaulting more with their eyes. Dan bit down on the cloth gag, hating that society saw him as weak and in need of an Alpha. As the hands forced him forward, Dan kept his head high, ignoring the cat calls coming from the crowd. For an Omega, Dan made sure he looked good, for it helped hide his real sex. _Bastards._ Dan thought. His eyes scanned the room as he looked out in the crowd and saw that the clear majority of the Alpha’s out there were old and disgusting looking. _I’m going to run the first chance I get._

            “A rare find here Alphas!” The Beta auctioneer yelled. “Good looking, can still produce pups for his age, and the best part…a virgin! That’s right you lucky Alpha’s! This one is still a virgin and will take a strong Alpha to break him of the rebellion streak in him! Who wants to start the bidding?”

            Dan tightened his hands into a tight fist, wishing he was free to attack those that were trying to buy him. He hated it, but knew he couldn’t fight it. When he had been brought in, he was given two options, either allow himself to be sold at auction, or be put out to a breeding farm. Dan chose the easier of the options and swore that as soon as the Alpha turned their back, he was escaping. He was busy planning his escape, that he hadn’t realized that he had been sold until hands had grabbed him and were dragging him off stage. _Shit, I didn’t see who won the bid._ Dan cursed in his mind. The hands tightened their grip around his arms and dragged him further back and then forced him to stop. He looked up and saw that there was a woman standing in front of him.

            “So, is this the last Omega my boss is buying?” The female asked.

            Dan smelled the air and could tell that she was an Alpha, and her demeanor sent chills down his spin. _One wrong move and she looks like she’ll rip my head off._ He knew that if he was going to escape, he would have to be smart if he wanted to escape. _And what does she mean by boss?_ He didn’t think that Alpha’s worked for or under each other. As she stepped towards him, him stepped back. There was just a presence about her that made Dan uneasy.

            “We believe so, Mazikeen.” One of the Beta guards spoke. “As we were bringing this one back here, we saw your boss getting up. This makes what the sixth Omega he’s brought today? How many is he planning on bonding with?”

            “He needs dancers in his club. Omega’s are ideal for their flexibility.” Maze strictly spoke. “This one doesn’t look that flexible, and sure doesn’t look like a normal Omega.”

            “This one was trying to hide as a Beta.” The other guard spoke. “But when they are with another sex besides an Alpha, nature takes control.”

            Dan let out a low warning growl. If there was one thing that he hated, it was being talked to as though he wasn’t there. His parents did it when they discovered his true sex, and that was why he ran. He pulled back against the guards holding his arms, and tried to escape. All he was rewarded with was the guards tightening their grip, and a strong hit to his abdomen. As he was falling to his knees, he looked up and saw that the Alpha had punched him. _Bitch._ Dan thought. He couldn’t fight as he was pulled back up to his feet and forced to stare at the Alpha.

            “That’s your only warning Omega.” Maze snapped out. “Put him in the cage with the others. I’m going to see if Lucifer is ready to leave yet.” She stormed off in the direction of the auction room.

            “Well, let’s get him in the cage.” The Beta spoke.

            Both began to drag Dan away and he tried to fight. It did no good for all he got was the Beta’s tightening their grip of his arms and dragging him. _This is worse than I thought. I’ve been sold to some whore of an Alpha!_ Dan screamed in his mind. The thought that he had just been sold to that kind of Alpha made his blood boil as he was dragged towards a cage. He saw that there were five other Omega’s huddled together in the cage, and that he was being dragged towards it. He remembered those five and how each of them were broken and didn’t put up a fight like he was. Just thinking about that, it ignited the spark to keep fighting, and fight back he did until he was forced inside the cage and the door closing on him. He wished that his hands were in front of him, but the cramp space of the other Omega’s and his hands behind his back, he could do nothing but stand. Dan kept his eyes trained on the outside of cage, trying to see if he could spot this Lucifer that had brought him, but he felt a jolt and watched as the scene around him started to move. He laid his head against the bars of the cage, and closed his eyes, thinking of how he was going to escape.

            Dan hadn’t realized that he had fallen asleep until the sudden colt of the cage had him crushing forward. He bumped into two of the Omega’s and they only whimpered out. Part of him felt sorry those Omega’s, but he still considered himself above them. He turned around and watched as some Beta help came out of the building and were making their way towards the cage. Dan felt anger building in him as he let out a low warning growl from behind the gag, watching how the other Omega’s reacted. He saw out of the corner of his eyes how the others backed away from him, and it made his blood boil. _How can they be so weak? Don’t they see that our sex can be just as strong as a Beta or an Alpha? I did it._ Dan didn’t have time to think about much before he felt hands grabbing him and pulling him out of the cage. All he felt were his feet moving as he was hurried into a building, and he dared to peak over his shoulder and saw that the other Omega’s from the cage were now being lead in as well. Having worked on the force, Dan took some time to scan the inside, and was a little surprised. It looked modern, but the feel of the club was heavy and he watched as Omega’s walked around getting the place ready for tonight. Anger filled him until he saw that the Omega’s were wearing thick collars around their necks. Dan knew that those collars prevented horny Alpha’s from biting an Omega’s neck. Part of him settled down when he realized that he would be wearing one of those. Dan waited as they were all lined up and forced to wait.  The sound of a door opening had not only him, but the rest of the Omega’s looking in the direction. He recognized the woman walking towards them, Mazikeen, yeah, he was sure that that was her name.

            “Alright new dancers.” Maze spoke. “The rules here are simple. You dance for our clients, get them to buy our drinks, and in return you have a place to stay and special collars that keep horny Alpha’s from biting your necks.” She paused and looked over the new recruits. “Now here’s what you will be responsible for…”

            “Hold up Maze.” A new male voice rang through the room.

            Dan snapped his head to the left and watched as a nicely dressed Alpha entered the room. There was something about the Alpha that sent his skin crawling. He didn’t know if it was the nice suit, the brown eyes that seemed to pierce the soul, or the way the Alpha smiled. All Dan knew was that the Alpha walking towards them was making his skin crawl.

            “What is it Lucifer?” Maze quickly asked. “I’m about to tell these worthless Omega’s how this place works.” She quickly looked over the Omega’s, and sighed out. “They look useless, and only one looks like he’ll actually be of any use. Tell me again why you brought so many Omega’s Lucifer?”

            The name ran through Dan’s head, and it was the same name that he heard back at the auction site. As Dan thought about it, he did remember seeing that Alpha out in the crowd. _So, this is Lucifer, where else have I heard that name before._ And as Dan thought about it, it came to him. The name Lucifer Morningstar was associated with the popular Alpha club known as LUX. The rumors that came out of the club were that the Omega’s danced and entertained the Alpha clients, and if the Alpha’s paid extra, they could have some fun with the Omega’s. Just thinking about those rumors was causing Dan to become angry, and he let out a warning growl from behind the gag.

            “You little meat sack of an Omega.” Maze snapped. She started to storm towards Dan. “How dare you growl at your Alpha and boss.” Maze raised her hand and was getting ready to smack him.

            “Leave that one alone.” Lucifer snapped. He watched as Maze stopped midway, and watched how the Omega hadn’t flinched. “I paid a little bit more for that one.” He walked over to Dan and snaked his arm around Dan’s waist. “An Omega like this is a rare find and I want this one all to myself. I’ll be taking him upstairs, and once I’m out of ear shot, you can go all drill demon on the new Omega’s.” He turned his head towards Dan’s face and smiled a devilish smile. “Now let’s get going upstairs shall we.”

            Dan wished he could snap back at the Alpha, but all he could do was growl as he was forced to follow Lucifer up the stairs. He was waiting for the Alpha strike him, or something for growling, but nothing came. Dan tried to listen but all he could hear was the faint sound of Maze talking before he was shoved into a room with Lucifer right behind him. _What the hell is that bastard of an Alpha planning?_ Dan wondered. His eyes followed the Alpha as he watched Lucifer go towards the bar in the room, and he watched as the Alpha poured a drink. He tugged at his cuffed hands, trying to remind the Alpha that he was in the room.

            “I suppose you want me to free your hands and remove the gag, right?” Lucifer casually asked. He chuckled slightly as he watched the Omega shake his head up and down and was pulling at his restrained hands. “I think that you are a sight like that, Daniel, was it?” He watched as the Omega continued to stare at him with defiance and hatred. “Of course, it is. I got your paperwork right here. I think first, I can remove the gag and then see where we go from there.”

            As Lucifer approached him, Dan was tempted to lash out. Yet, doing so now could mean his chances of escaping would greatly decline. He simply watched as Lucifer reached behind his head, and removed the gag from his mouth. Dan stretched his mouth out, enjoying the fact that he would be able to talk once again. “What are you planning to do with me?”

            Lucifer simply smiled, and let out light laugh. “Got a lot of fight in you. Think I’ll keep the gag, and probably buy a few other fun toys. Think we can have a lot of fun with your heats.”

            “So, you’re just a pig of an Alpha.” Dan hissed out. He back away from Lucifer, just in case the Alpha decided to slip the gag back on. “You’ve probably slept with all those Omega’s down there, and what? I’m just another hole for you to fuck? Yeah just like the rest. One of the reasons why I’ve never wanted an Alpha in the first damn place.”

            “You got some fire there Dan.” Lucifer laughed out. “It’s part of the reason why I wanted you. The way you stood there ignoring all those horny Alpha’s, it really intrigued me.” He stepped closer and reached out to stroke Dan’s face, only to retract when Dan tried to bit him. Lucifer simply smiled. “Now Daniel, tell me what do you desire?”

            Dan felt a strange urge building in him, and the more he stared at Lucifer, the more the feeling got stronger. He knew that it had to be associated with the Alpha voice, and it was sending Dan into a rage. “I desire to be free from these handcuffs! I desire to be free and live my life without an Alpha!” He pulled at the restraints that held his hands behind his back and silently wished they would be removed already. “Now release me and let me go!” Dan was proud of himself for standing up to an Alpha, but instantly regretted it as he watched the smile get even wider.

            Lucifer just walked closer and watched as Dan continued to growl and step backwards. “How long to intend to keep this up? I can put you in a cage if you much rather prefer that over being able to roam the entire room,” He watched as Dan stopped backing up and stood still. “Now I have never wanted a bond, until I saw you. I don’t plan to use you for breeding. Can’t imagine having those little things running around, and not really a fan of children anyway. The only rule is you stay here, in this room. I don’t want another Alpha near you, with the exception of Maze. But that would be to take care of you when I am busy.”

            Dan didn’t know what to think of the Alpha, but he knew that he didn’t want a bond no matter what. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Lucifer was faster and forced the gag back in his mouth. Before Dan knew what was happening, Lucifer picked him up and carried him over to a cage in the corner of the room. Dan began to struggle in Lucifer’s grip, and was rewarded by being dropped into the cage, landing with a grunt. He watched as Lucifer closed the top of the cage and walked away. _I will get out and away._ Dan thought. _And how could Lucifer not want pups? Chloe and I have Trixie._ Thinking about his daughter pulled at his heart and cemented his resolve to escape. _I have to get back to Trixie._ It was the only thought keeping Dan going as he sat in the cage, waiting for the Alpha to return.


End file.
